


the one where things change

by Mishaa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mentions of MiraGen, Mentions of Seirin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishaa/pseuds/Mishaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten or twenty years later and every night until he dies, he wants to fall asleep next to Tetsu just like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where things change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackMaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMaya/gifts).



> For the Secret Santa. 
> 
> Set in a college AU where they live in an apartment together under an established relationship.

It's twelve-thirty, Tetsu's watch tells him. It seems there is no time for folding his clothes neatly and so he hastens up the pace of his packing, opting to stuff them into his duffel bag and fold them later instead. He ticks off the last item on his list and thinks of the things he might've forgotten.

He recalls how long the ride home last time was and decides to bring his iPod. Inspecting his desk and drawers and not finding it there, he surveys the mess on Aomine's side of the room. He checks his watch again; twelve-forty. There's no time to try looking for it in  _there,_ beneath the piles of used clothing and food wrappers. He makes a mental note to talk to his roommate about keeping their dorm room clean later.

The door slams open and Aomine rushes in out of breath. His tired face contorts into hurt at the sight of Tetsu and his bags. "Y-You! You p-promised!" he huffs, pointing an accusatory finger at his so-called best friend.

Tetsu checks his watch again and clicks his tongue. Aomine wasn't supposed to leave practice until a quarter to one. Satsuki wouldn't have told him about his plans, as per his instructions, but he didn't account for Kise, who must have figured it out on his own and blabbed to Aomine.

Tetsu sighs and slings his bag over his shoulders. "I didn't know until yesterday."

"But you promised me the entire day tomorrow! How will you get back by then?" Aomine asks, frustrated. With a snide, he adds, "Or do you have no plans to keep your promise?"

Tetsu gives him an exasperated look. "You're being difficult, again."

"You're doing that thing you do, again," Aomine counters.

Tetsu stops at his words. "What thing?"

"Oh, you know," Aomine says, sardonic, "ditching me again… for them." He laughs a hollow laugh and shakes his head, looking like he couldn't believe this was happening again.

Tetsu opens his mouth to make a retort, but is waved off by Aomine, who says, "It's fine. Nice of you to try and leave secretly again."

His mouth will be the death of him someday, he thinks. But he's too hurt to try and filter anything, so he continues to shoot his mouth off. "Go ahead. Not like I can try and stop you. Didn't work the last time, so why should it work now, right?"

Tetsu's knuckles turn white from gripping the strap of his bag. "It's not like that. This is different."

"You stay locked up in our room for an entire month for a test that didn't come out until three days ago and refuse to go out with me or even practice, and then when you're finally free, instead of giving your entire day to me like you promised, you try and sneak off to hang out with them."

"Kagami-kun will only be here for the weekend," Tetsu persists. "And you're being unnecessarily clingy."

Aomine scoffs. "I'll stop being a clingy bastard when you start keeping your promises."

"This," Tetsu seethes, "is exactly why I didn't tell you."

"And leave me to find out you're gone when I see your empty bed? It's not the first time you left without a word! Not like you ever cared for my feelings anyway-" The rest of Aomine's words were unheard as Tetsu marched off, slamming the door behind him.

He bites the inside of his cheek as he watches the closed door with a hard look. He absolutely  _refuses_  to take back what he said.  _Tetsu deserved that_ , he tells himself. Just because the other boy had a pretty face didn't mean he could get away with everything-not unless Aomine's charm does the same, and as much as he'd like to believe otherwise, his smile only gets him as far as free food from Sakurai and the occasional homework from one or two of the girls in his class, and at most, a kiss or two from Tetsu.

Aomine vents out his frustration by letting out a loud groan and kicking the floor. His rubber shoes only made it so that he tripped and fell onto the floor.

He hears a knock and hurries to set himself right. He gets a hopeful look on his face until Satsuki's opens the door donning a pitiful expression. She takes one look at the mess he's in and shakes her head ruefully. "Do I even need to ask?" she asks, patronizing.

"Go away, Satsuki!" he groans, annoyed. He didn't need anymore shit to ruin his day, and he definitely didn't need Satsuki endlessly cajoling him to practice. Nonetheless, he takes the hand she offers and pulls himself up with it. "I don't want to practice!" he says as he dusts himself off.

"I know, I know. Aka-chan said you could take the day off. Want to head over to the mall?" As an afterthought, she adds, "I'll drive!"

He narrows his eyes at her and she flusters under his scrutiny. This was a weird Satsuki. Satsuki wasn't the type to offer to drive-she'd be trying to get him to drive instead (he doesn't like to admit it, but he always ends up giving in to her pestering).

She's definitely up to something. She's  _always_  up to something, and usually that's a good thing. Usually, that'd mean she's researching something about their opponents, and Satsuki's information is almost always right, and they'd be ab to counter their opponents' skills and fully capable to take them on. But when she's digging information about him, well, that's a different story altogether.

"You! What are you up to? What do you want? What did you…"  _She must have known._

"You knew, didn't you?! You knew what he was going to do and you didn't tell me!" There's no way she'd be ignorant of Tetsu's doings-not when she loved him almost as much as Aomine did. And even if Tetsu had managed to keep that from her, she  _must_  have known Kagami was in town, considering the nature of  _their_  relationship, and deduced what Tetsu was going to do.  _That's_  why she was being so nice to him!

"And you call yourself my best friend!" he says, pouting and crossing his arms childishly.

"I'm sorry!" she cries, clapping her hands together and bending over in a respectful bow. Sheepishly, she adds, "He made me not tell you and I know what a stubborn ass you can be."

"Him over me? Nice one, Satsuki. I definitely see where I am to you now," he mocks. At this, she hits him on the forearm. It was a playful punch, but Aomine rubs the sore spot nonetheless. "Ow! What was that for?"

She puts her hands on her hips. "You're my best friend, and Tetsu's my soulmate," Aomine scoffs at this, wondering why Kagami puts up with _that_. "So there, okay? And would you just take my offer so we can go? There's a nice movie I want to see and I hear a lot of boutiques are having a sale."

"Shouldn't you be asking me what _I_  want to do? I'm the one that got wronged!"

"Oh will you stop being a baby and get ready?" she says, waving him off and sauntering outside. "I'll wait by Shin-chan's car!"

"He has a car?" Aomine asks, offhandedly. "Moreover, he let you borrow it?"

"Of course he has a car! How do you think he gets all those good luck charms?"

"Uhh, I don't know? Takao buys them for him, maybe? Or he gets them delivered?"

"Takao drives the car. Shin-chan owns it. And let's just say he'll be busy today and he won't be looking for his keys anytime soon," she giggles and Aomine shivers a little. Not a girl to be messed with, that one.

**:+:**

Expectedly, he went in a foul mood and returned in an even fouler one. The trip to the mall didn't do anything but piss him off even more. All those stupid couples going around exchanging gifts or just being happy. Well fuck them. Being happy during the Christmas season is overrated anyway. So is being a grinch, his mind tells him, but he pushes that thought away.

Damn Satsuki for working him off. Carrying her things was worse than any of Akashi's practices. It got a bit worse when she said half those stuff were for Kagami. The bastard lived in the States! He could get all those shoes there, at maybe an even cheaper price. But there's no arguing with her once she makes up her mind, so he sucked it up and went along.

At the very least, the pain from carrying all that baggage did distract him for the rest of the afternoon. Now if only he'd be busy tomorrow as well. Too bad he cleared tomorrow's schedule for Tetsu, the ingrate.

He plops down on Tetsu's bed the moment he gets home. He was sore to the bone, and his half of the room wouldn't do anything to calm him down. Tetsu's side was always kept neat and clean, and calming.

The only down side to it is that it smells too much like him, and while some other time it would be perfect for falling dead asleep to, right now, it just bothers his mind and welcomes the thoughts Satsuki aimed to drive away with her shopping trip. Stupid Tetsu, stupid Tetsu, stupid Tetsu…

And to think he thought he had put this kind of pining behind him when he'd graduated High School. To be fair, he didn't think Tetsu would leave him again for his Seirin friends again either. He didn't have any problems with them, mind you. They were good people, and even better players.

Not like his stupid Tetsu, who's deceivingly pretty face will fool anyone into thinking he wasn't the sadistic and manipulative person that Aomine knew him to be.

He scoffs. Innocent my ass. The people who called Tetsu that must've never seen him writhing beneath Aomine, utterly shameless in his expressions and the way he moans and cries out, more more and more. (And if Aomine can continue to have his way, no one else ever will.)

Aomine groans. This really isn't the time to be thinking like that. A bit too late to stop now though, he says to himself, feeling the ghost of Tetsu's small mouth against his own, just as hungry, and his thin fingers around his neck, pulling him closer.

Daiki, he hears Tetsu's soft voice ring inside his head, begging and-Aomine hopes he's not just imagining this-full of love and want.

He hand reaches down, popping the buttons of his pants in an attempt to relieve himself of the heat pooling in his belly. His other hand takes the blanket and places it over his nose and eyes, drowning himself in the faint scent some more while blinding him from the rest of the world. I can't believe I'm still doing this even now…

He strokes himself as he thinks of Tetsu… Tetsu as he gets out of the shower, hair damp and droplets trailing all over; Tetsu biting his lips, trying to suppress whatever he wants to moan as Daiki hovers over him, hands roaming all over his lithe body.

This is how Tetsu finds Daiki when he opens the door to their room, his boots damp from going through the snow that had started falling. He drops his bag, and if the sound of the door opening didn't stir Daiki from his stupor, then the thud from when the bags met the floor does.

"T-Tetsu…?!" he stutters, jolting up. Tetsu examines the scenario before him and after a minute or two of contemplative silence, he lets out a heavy sigh and takes of his mufflers, setting them on the hook by the door.

He picks up his stuff and walks to his closet, throwing it open before dumping his bags on the floor before closing it with less force than Daiki expects.

Daiki gets up from the bed and scampers to Tetsu's side after he untangles himself from the sheets. "I-I thought you weren't going to be back until after tomorrow!"

Tetsu turns to him, arms crossed, and trying to look stern and to Daiki, it really only just comes off as adorable. "If I recall correctly, I never once said that." He gives Daiki a long condescending look, and all Daiki could do was smile and be grateful, because Tetsu was here and with him.

"Aomine-kun should stop letting his assumptions get the better of him"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Daiki laughs and brings Tetsu's face nearer, so their foreheads touch. "Couldn't you have corrected me though? And saved me some trouble?"

"I doubt you'd have believed me at that point. And I was running late, if I wanted to reach there on time to give my gift, wish my greetings, and catch the train back here."

Tetsu swipes away his hands and pouts, not quite willing to give Aomine what he wants. He spoils him too much, he muses. Daiki could definitely learn a little more discipline.

But Daiki, being the stubborn, goal-oriented person that he was, takes Tetsu's face again and brings their mouths together, and well, it's nothing Tetsu can't teach him tomorrow.

Daiki pushes Tetsu to the bed and claims every part of him. He lets his fantasies become reality and his hands roamed where they wanted to, bringing Tetsu closer over the edge with every press there and grope here.

Tetsu didn't have any qualms with Daiki's mouth wanting to taste every inch of him either. He encourages it, and instructs Daiki which where to go and where to nip and bite and suck with moans and squirms, as if Daiki wasn't already the maestro of his body.

And he really must've shut himself in with his nose under books and studies because he was tight around Daiki's cock when Daiki first enters him. His body, however, remembers this all to well and adjusts soon enough.

Daiki isn't as rough as Tetsu expected him to be. He falls into Daiki's rhythm quite easily, bringing them closer to the brink with each thrust, and they find their release soon after. And if by chance once wasn't enough for Daiki, then Tetsu really only had himself to blame.

They slump into the mattress hours later, dead tired and satisfied. Daiki watches Tetsu's lids droop, and thinks he's going to get hell for this when Tetsu wakes up.

"We're… not spending tomorrow like this… Just so you know," Tetsu breathes out, more than says.

Daiki brings him close and hugs him before nuzzling the top of his head. "Yeah, but we"re not going anywhere. We'll just stay home, alright? Maybe… watch a movie or something. And we'll lock the door so no one else can disturb."

Tetsu mutters something about not being able to go out whether he wants to or not.

Daiki laughs softly and the last thing he remembers before falling asleep was seeing the snow hit the window panes and the sound of Tetsu's even breathing, thanking whoever or whatever was looking down on them for giving him Tetsu and wishing that ten or twenty years later and every night until he dies that he'd still be able to fall asleep next to Tetsu just like this.


End file.
